


Say "Oh Well"

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mild Angst, Rehearsals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anne has a panic attack performing her song.
Kudos: 96





	Say "Oh Well"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving all my fics over because I need to delete my tumblr

Anne was slowly but surely learning the show. She already knew the choreography for both Ex-wives and No Way. She could just about hit the notes needed for each song. The only thing she wasn’t going any where near was her own song. She hadn’t even shown it to anyone (under the excuse it wasn’t done yet) because she couldn’t get past the first verse. To her, she was just being childish, if Kitty could sing her song then surely Anne could finish hers. But she couldn’t. It was just too hard to keep up the joking manner when it was about something as grim as the end of a life.

There was about a month left of solid rehearsal before the show went on the stage and the rest if the cast and crew were getting annoyed. Somehow, Jane had managed to convince her to show it to just the queens (and the band who were going to perform and do the backing vocals when needed) and like an idiot, Anne agreed.

She had asked specifically to perform after they had their costumes, just so she could wear it. She hoped it would set apart the queen Anne Boleyn and the sarcastic character. Everyone agreed if it would make Anne feel more comfortable. So there she stood, the too tight space buns on her head masking her panic. When the rest of the queens were sat down, Anne gave a thumbs up and the band played her in. Listening to the intro, Anne closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. When it was a bar away from when she was going to come in, she put her signature grin on her face and sang the first line. When the band joined in, she felt herself relax a tiny bit.

It all went wrong when it got to the part about her letter. Catherine’s eyes widened in surprise. Anne’s palms got sweaty, but she continued, her happy-go-lucky attitude not leaving for a second.

“He doesn’t wanna bang you, somebody hang you!” She knew she should not have sung that as soon as she saw a fleeting look of annoyance cross Catherine’s face. Her smile dropped and her voice faltered. Anne probably looked like a deer caught in the headlight. She kept going though, because no one else seemed to notice, Anna and Kitty were dancing and moving to the beat. No one, except Maggie. When it got to the band’s next line, Anne turned to face them as she had been doing the entire song so far. She glanced at Maggie but the girl wasn’t looking at her, she was giving Catherine a stare hard enough to rival the queen’s herself. Anne’s panic rose more. Her breathing sped up and tears welled up in her eyes and but she managed to play it off as part of the song.

When the song got to it’s climax, she tried to let as much of her anxiety out into the lyrics as she could. It worked, but didn’t calm her as much as she wanted it to. The others seemed to think it was part of the performance. Tears ran down her face when she got to the last verse. By the final chorus she could hardly hold her microphone her hands were that sweaty.

When the song finished, she looked to her audience. They were clapping and Anna was whooping rather loudly. But Anne wasn’t looking at her, she had her eyes on Catherine. The queen did _not_ look happy. She sat still with her arms crossed. Sure Catherine had made a few jabs at Anne in her lines after her song and during the rest of the performance, but none to that extent. She never wished Anne dead, out right anyway.

“Annie, that was amazing!” Cathy cried, jumping up and running over to Anne. She pulled then taller female into a tight hug. “I’m so proud.” She whispered.

Those three words caused Anne to crack and break in Cathy’s arms. She was sobbing so hard she couldn’t breathe. People were trying to talk to her, but it was all drowned out by the thoughts running through her head. _Catherine must hate_ me being the most prominent one. “Anne, darling, can you breathe for me?” Catherine asked, she sounded the opposite of angry, but Anne still needed to apologise.

“I’m sorry Catherine, I didn’t mean anything I said. I swear. Please believe me!” She sounded hysterical, even to herself.

“Anne, I know. It’s okay. All I need you to do is breathe. Can you do that?” Anne nodded feebly and felt a hand hold hers. “Just copy my breaths, okay. That’s all you need to do.” Catherine placed Anne’s hand on her chest and started breathing. Coaxing Anne to do the same.

It took a while, but Anne had calmed down and was asleep in Catherine’s. All the queens were surprised by the Golden queen’s sudden affection to the girl, but they were happy that they weren’t going to be at each other’s neck as much.

Jane suggested that they finish this session early and get Anne home and in bed. They all agreed and twenty minutes later they had Anne changed and back in Catherine’s arms for the car ride back to the flat.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos!


End file.
